


Still Corn

by psychomath



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Plot Twists
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 15:48:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18876283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychomath/pseuds/psychomath
Summary: 火烧水煮，玉米仍是玉米。





	Still Corn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ChiliSauce](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChiliSauce/gifts).



> 送给我心爱的麦老师！

如果世界上的某处有一本关于这个平凡无奇东北部小镇的旅游指南的话，它一定会告诉你，夏天来访最为适宜。

 

但当然没有人会为这么一个人口刚过百人，大部分都是玉米农民的小镇写什么旅游指南。他们没有什么壮丽的奇景，没有死去的名人，甚至连外星人都没在他们的田地里留下诡异的图案。但是如果你真的开车经过这里，而季节碰巧是夏天，明亮干净的天空上没有一片云，干燥温热的风吹进你散发着公路快餐店廉价芝士味道的车子。深深呼吸，你会嗅到被阳光晒熟的玉米气味。

比人还要高的植株排成整齐密集的队列，在风里簌簌作响，像是一阵安静亲密的低语。或者你停下来，那些叶子摇晃，反射着强烈的阳光，好像它们不是叶子而是镜子。远处传来拖拉机的引擎声，农民们互相吆喝着，在几乎盖住他们的巨大机械声中讨论中午太阳最毒的时候要去喝上一杯。

整个小镇只有一个酒吧，就在小镇中心的十字路口，旁边还有本镇最大的杂货店，再旁边是一家棺材店，排成一排，好像这就是镇民所需要的一切，说不定还真是。

酒吧名叫“布雷克”，但店主不姓布雷克，他是个在小镇罕见的人物，一个外乡人。镇民大概只知道他是个老兵，用退伍补助买了酒馆，老布雷克那之后就和老伴搬去离市区医院更近的地方了。

新店主不知道是不在乎还是没有创意，总之“布雷克”这个名字保留了下来，连同那个被不断长大离开的青少年贴满贴纸的招牌。

本地人倒是不太在乎，只要柜台后头仍然有波本，冰箱里依然有啤酒，电视上仍然放着橄榄球赛。何况新店主做塔克卷很有一手，老布雷克的配餐永远只有薯条和鸡翅。

他们具有在小镇极其稀少且宝贵的品质，对他人的事并不比对球赛更关心。

这小镇更为稀有的人走了进来，那些离开的青少年里的一个，最终又回到了小镇。

门上的铃铛响动，酒吧里的传来一阵此起彼伏的招呼声。今天格外热，酒吧里就格外拥挤，这场名为“杰克”的骚动过了好一阵才平息。

杰克把一大捆散发着草汁和泥土气味的新鲜玉米递给表情不悦的酒吧老板，那捆金灿灿的作物少说几十千克，两个人却都像是举着一片纸。

“你来晚了。”酒吧老板说，

“是啊，杰克，我们都等着吃招牌塔克卷呢。”有人喊，一阵轰隆轰隆的赞同和调笑，然后男人们又转向了电视上的球赛。

“拖拉机熄火了。”杰克转过头去回答，这男人有一头夹杂白色的金发，年轻时一定亮得像是玉米。他转过脸来，意有所指地给了吧台后的男人一个表情。

“老问题？”他问，漫不经心又意有所指。“跟我到后厨去。”

老板是个深色皮肤的强壮男人，军队寸头，穿着合身的黑色T恤。是只需要一眼就能让任何人明白最好别招惹的类型。

“啤酒在冰柜里，要喝自己拿。”又或者没那么可怕。

“我也想要喝瓶冰啤酒，加比。”杰克抗议道。

“你可以在厨房喝。”加布里埃尔说，挑着眉毛，仍在军中时，这样的一瞪已经能让新兵腿软。但杰克撇了撇嘴，从冰柜里抓了一瓶啤酒，钻过柜台。

他们一关上厨房的门，杰克就揉起膝盖。

“我给你抬起挡板不是为了让你从底下钻过来的，老头子。”加比拉过杰克，检查他身上是否有什么伤痕，然后把他推到一边。“处理玉米。”

“多少个？”他问，一边洗着手。

“3个散兵。”杰克说，坐在板凳上，剥落的玉米粒簌簌作响。“我想他们甚至不是冲我们来的，只是逃到了这边，你知道前几天杰西说过的那场行动。”他拍了拍手，喝了一口冰凉的啤酒，发出一声畅快的叹息。“该打电话跟他们说一声。”

加比不置可否地哼了一声，已经沉浸在切鸡肉的节奏中。

这就是他们的生活，偶有小插曲，大多平静。

加比听着杰克捣弄玉米的声音，陷入一段回忆，他坐在机场大巴上，仍然感觉浮肿，困顿。那时他问杰克有什么打算。

毕竟那是杰克·莫里森，永远有打算。

他以为他会得到一份关于农场季度养殖计划报告，好让他听着沉入梦境。

“玉米。”杰克说，然后陷入沉默。

加比瞪着他，他金黄色的脑袋在早晨七点的橙色晨光中金得不可思议，像个玉米，他经常开玩笑说。“只有玉米？”

“当然，还可以养几只鸡，我们还可以种些自己吃的蔬菜。但是主要还是玉米。”杰克脸上露出怀念的笑容，加比忍不住嘲弄，“还是玉米？”

但他也清楚，没什么人和事能轻易改变莫里森做出的决定。

即使他疑惑莫里森是什么时候打定的主意，但加比能肯定他是什么时候第一次提起这回事的。

“耶稣基督啊，这是你做的吗？”他记得杰克站在公共零食区说，玉米粒黏在他的唇角，那时他还是雷耶斯，而那个印第安纳的玉米农民还是不肯放弃和他搭话。“这是我这辈子吃过的最好吃的塔克！”

他沉默了一会儿，思索是不是该干脆掉头离开。

“谢谢。”雷耶斯最终说。

“我认真的，你退伍以后可以考虑开家酒馆，我知道我老家的人都会喜欢有好吃塔克的酒吧。”他说，“我可以低价给你提供新鲜玉米。”

这是天底下最糟糕的搭讪台词。加布里埃尔想，他的表情一定也是这么说的，因为莫里森的脸“腾”地红起来，像是个漫画人物。

像是点亮了一个灯泡，他这时才意识到莫里斯很漂亮，第一眼看起来英俊得有些咄咄逼人，但是在这样罕见的尴尬时刻，非常漂亮。他的蓝眼睛在金色的睫毛后躲闪，脸颊烧到耳朵，整个人像一道色彩丰富的开胃菜。

加布里埃尔在那一刻打完了余生所有用来打趣他句子的腹稿。

他几乎每次吃到加比做的食物时都要提上这么一句，而加比每次都在心里默默补充：“如果我们能活到退伍。”他想不到有什么能打击杰克·莫里森如钢铁的信念，好像只要他足够渴望，足够努力，世界总会按他计划运转。

有几次情况非常糟糕，他们当中的一个，或是两个，伤得非常厉害。雷耶斯记得他捏着莫里森的手，加比摩挲着杰克汗湿高烧的额头。二十年当中的第一次，他向天上的父和慈悲的玛利亚祷告，那些沉睡在童年记忆里的经文像河流涌过他的舌头。他绝望时才祈祷，他祈祷时很绝望。

但杰克从不祈祷，“你会活下来的，雷耶斯！”他并不颐指气使，只是坚不可摧的信念支撑着他，即使加布里埃尔这样的悲观的，愤世嫉俗的，苦涩的人也会被他感染。

几乎像是奇迹，他们熬到了结束的那一天。加比想这大概不是主的功劳。

年轻人，比如杰西，大多有这样的幻想：等我们打倒坏人，所有的事情都会变好。

生活不是这样。

最初的一个月，他们的床头总是要放着两条宽大的浴巾，在夜晚来临时铺在床单上，防止他们在冷汗里醒来浑身湿黏。

尽管雷耶斯表现得冷酷无情，但无论是不是坏人，夺走性命对一个人总是会产生影响。当你花费几十年用于掌握运用如何最快地停止另一个人的生命系统，如何拆卸使用武装器械，在脑海中排练一场潜入，你会怀疑自己是否仍是最初的那个人，或只是一个活下来的幻影。

“噩梦。”加比简洁地回答，重新躺回到枕头上。杰克咕哝着起床去拿毛巾，在他的汗水变冷前从加布里埃尔的额头上擦掉，织物粗糙地摩擦过他的皮肤，正是他需要的。杰克掀开床单，蜷缩在他身边，张开手臂环过他。

他以为自己会像梦里那样在他的怀抱里变成一个虚幻的影子，黑色的烟雾穿过杰克的手指，离开本来是加布里埃尔的位置。但他没有。杰克的胳膊仍然结实地搂着他，心跳声在他们的胸膛里震动。

杰克也会做梦，有时他会在梦里哭泣到醒来，在他醒着的时候绝不会允许自己这么软弱。

而加比的梦都很残忍。有一次他梦到自己在玉米地追逐亲吻杰克，那些被玉米叶刮伤的细小伤口甜蜜地刺痛着，透过叶片的青色的阳光在他的脸颊头发和温热的鼻尖上跳舞，他的嘴唇，追逐着杰克的，把他们卷入各种感受的洪流漩涡，而他只能捧着他的脸，加深这个吻，啜饮他仿佛啜饮生命。这些细节都见鬼的真实，然后他在梦里醒来，发现自己戴着丑陋的骷髅复活节面具，杰克戴着目镜，他们正绝望地尝试杀掉彼此。

但平心而论，他们的生活当然并不只有过去的苦痛，他们还没有被打垮，而生活还在继续。

加比忙着张罗他的酒吧。擦洗杯子，开着卡车购入啤酒和波本，去杂货店补充库存，在厨房烹饪。

杰西来过一两次，第一次留下了几张装饰画，吃了成山的食物，还喝得醉醺醺，没有付账。第二次加比就以还没到下午五点为理由拒绝向他提供酒精了。他们三个在酒吧里比赛扔飞镖，但加比在觉出情势不妙前就躲回厨房了。再出来时，整个酒吧的人都围着他们两个，醉醺醺的快乐酒鬼，在连绵不绝的欢呼口哨里半睁着眼傻笑。最终是杰克赢了，但杰西宣称这是因为他利用强化士兵的优势故意灌醉他，害他失了准头。

大部分杰克不在酒馆，他有一整片玉米地要忙活，要用玉米粒养5只鸡，后院还有一小片菜地。每天都有东西要展示，得意洋洋地向加比炫耀他的伤口，他捡回来的鸡蛋，他种出来的作物。

他穿得像个地道农民，短袖格子衬衫和休闲短裤，草帽压趴亮闪闪的头发，暴露在外的胳膊和小腿都晒成金棕色。加比拉开淋浴帘，看着他被烫成粉色的胸口，他掐着杰克白得发光的屁股，然后和他做爱。杰克在做爱的时候从来管不住自己的嘴，现在他终于不用担心了。

“叫出来。”他贴着杰克的耳朵尖说，邻居们的房子离他们的屋子少说也有100米，但他希望杰克的叫声能大到把整个镇子惊醒。把他惊醒，他还是不能相信他们在这里了，在这个只有三个电视频道的农家屋子，在这片玉米地的温柔包围，在这个偏僻单调的小镇。

这是他这辈子最快乐的时光。每当杰克莫里森带着他的玉米走进酒吧，门上的铃铛为他叮咚作响。

“还是玉米？”他记得自己在大巴上问。

杰克回答他，“火烧水煮，玉米仍是玉米。还是玉米。”他的眼睛里有远超他年龄本身的智慧。

 而杰克莫里森丝毫未变，他希望自己也是。

 

END


End file.
